Al Romper El Alba
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: A Jasper nunca se le ha dado por contar sus cicatrices. Alice sí lo ha hecho, y se ha tomado el trabajo muy a pecho. Tanto que les ha puesto nombres, y ha adquirido la simpática costumbre de besarlas una por una cada mañana al romper el alba. / Viñeta. A/J.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Al Romper El Alba**

Jasper tiene 317 cicatrices. Ni una más, ni una menos; al menos por el momento.

Nunca se le ha dado por contarlas, pero Alice sí lo ha hecho, y se ha tomado el trabajo muy a pecho. Tanto que en su mente las ha organizado en grupos, como constelaciones en ese misterioso universo que es su Jasper. Por si fuera poco, les ha puesto nombres, y ha adquirido la simpática costumbre de besarlas una por una cada mañana al romper el alba.

—Buenos días, _Ciempiés_ —saluda la vampira a una de aquellas agrupaciones, ubicada por debajo de la última costilla izquierda de su marido. Se trata de cinco mordidas, unas más viejas que otras, que se han ido hincando consecutivamente hasta formar una hilera alargada de cortes pequeños y profundos. Los dedos de Alice se deslizan con delicadeza por su extensa longitud, y sus labios se posan sobre ella con toda la ternura que son capaces de desprender—. Estás muy resplandeciente esta mañana —apunta sonriente, deleitándose con la forma en que los diminutos cristales luminosos comienzan a bailar sobre la piel rasgada de su compañero, a medida que el sol asoma tímidamente por el balcón de su habitación.

Jasper la observa en silencio, pero el modo juguetón de Alice le hace vibrar de alegría por dentro. Nada de _Osa Mayor_ y _Osa_ _Menor_, no. Su mujer es pura creatividad, y a cada corpúsculo de cicatrices le tiene reservado un nombre especial. Sabe que cada una de ellas cuenta una historia difícil para Jasper. Una batalla distinta, un tiempo distinto, un enemigo distinto, y una misma tortuosa sensación de estar perdiendo poco a poco la humanidad.

Pero Alice sabe algo más: ella tiene el poder de curarlas. No literalmente, por supuesto. Lo hecho, hecho está, y esas marcas acompañarán a su marido por el resto de su existencia. Lo sabe bien, y le alegra enormemente que así sea. No quisiera verlo convertido en alguien que no es. Pero Jasper lleva marcas mucho más profundas en su quieto corazón, y esas sí que están abiertas a recibir la medicina de Alice. Una medicina que consiste simplemente en besos y caricias rebosantes de amor, pero que hace maravillas en el alma que alguna vez el vampiro creyó perdida. Porque lo único que necesita, lo único que ha necesitado desde que se conocieron, es que ella no lo crea un monstruo. Alice ha perdonado sus pecados mucho antes de conocerlos, y ha comprendido sus razones mucho antes de escucharlas. Y si ella lo comprende y lo perdona, él también logra comprenderse y perdonarse, y es entonces cuando las viejas heridas comienzan a sanar.

—Buenos días, _Cheshire_ —saluda a otro par dibujado debajo de su ombligo. Se parece a la gran sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y cuando Alice la besa, Jasper no puede evitar reírse de las cosquillas que le dan. Porque será muy vampiro, muy serio y peligroso, pero sigue teniendo cosquillas, y esa es otra cosa que Alice sabe y de la que se aprovecha—. Tú siempre de buen humor, ¿a que sí? —le dice, su risa resonando junto a la de su marido como un dúo de soprano y bajo.

Así va subiendo por su torso, acompañando cada saludo con un beso y un suave roce, y por qué no, algún comentario divertido que arranque otra risa de su eterno compañero. Se toma su tiempo, porque disfruta hacerlo. Para ella es un placer, y para él otro tanto.

Algunos grupos de cicatrices reciben su nombre según lo que la imaginación frondosa de Alice cree ver dibujado en ellas. _Suertuda_, llama a una instalada en su hombro, cuya silueta le recuerda a un trébol de cuatro hojas. _Nemo_, a esa con forma de pececito plasmada en su frente. _Ojos, Nube, Colita de Ratón_… La lista sigue y sigue.

Otras fueron bautizadas según la situación en la que fueron creadas. _Tontorrón_ es la que lleva en la muñeca, esa que recibió por portarse como un tonto sobreprotector durante la batalla contra el ejército de Victoria. _Pícaro_, plácidamente ubicada en su antebrazo derecho, se la ganó en una de sus tantas luchas contra Emmett, en una ocasión en que pagó las consecuencias de distraerse mirando la blusa escotada con la que Alice osó pasearse delante de él.

Alice recorre las últimas huellas y se dirige hacia la última, ubicada sobre la comisura de su labio superior. La deja para el final, porque es su favorita, y la única de la que Jasper se siente infinitamente orgulloso.

—Buenos días, _Atrevida_. ¡Hoy te ves más tentadora que nunca! —le dice, y planta un sonoro beso sobre ella. Es la cicatriz que ella misma le dejó a su marido algún tiempo atrás, producto no de una pelea, sino de una descarga de placer durante un beso desenfrenado, en una de sus incontables e interminables noches de pasión. Todavía se ríe avergonzada cuando la ve, pero ya no se siente culpable, porque sabe que a Jasper le gusta.

Y cuando termina con _Atrevida_, cuando ya no queda una sola marca que no haya pasado por sus manos y sus labios, entonces clava su mirada en esas pupilas cargadas de deseo. Alice emana amor por cada poro, y Jasper se deja envolver por él, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir, como si despertara de la muerte y un ángel le diera la bienvenida al Cielo.

—Buenos días, Jazz —se dirige finalmente a él, a su Jasper como un todo. Su todo.

Acaricia sus labios un momento, y con una sonrisa se acerca a ellos y los besa con la suavidad de la seda, con la dulzura de la miel.

—Buenos días, Ali —responde él en un susurro. Es tanto el amor que Alice le ofrece, tan conmovedor su calor, que los ojos emocionados de Jasper brillan más que su propia piel de diamante.

Y aunque su esposa casi no tenga cicatrices, él la tumba sobre las sábanas y la llena de besos por todo el cuerpo, mientras ella ríe complacida. Se han amado toda la noche, toda la noche y toda la eternidad. No van a detenerse ahora, al romper el alba.

* * *

**Sólo un pequeño OS, mientras sigo y sigo esperando que mi inspiración para ARav regrese. Mañana soplaré mis 25 velitas (por favor, qué vieja estoy! jajaja!) así que a ver si se me cumplen los deseos y recupero a mi musa inspiradora ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan ahogado en un balde de melaza XD Muchísimas gracias por leer, besos! :)**


End file.
